A conventional printing device implements a correcting function for measuring deviations in the positions, densities, and the like of formed images and for adjusting the operation setting based on these measurements, for example. Specifically, on the condition that a printing request to perform a color printing operation and a correction command are received, a conventional printing device having this correcting function executes a correction process prior to performing the printing operation based on the printing request.